monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
AZEDIA
Azedia is an electronic duo from the UK. They have been active since 2010 and have been making music since 2012. They released two songs on Monstercat, Precipitate in 2012 and Calm Down in 2013. The pair have released other tracks and EPs under their own label WolfMoon. Recently in 2017, they released two albums called Infinite Space and Infinite Space II. Whether they will join or release on Monstercat again is up for speculation. Timeline 2012 December * December 3, 2012: AZEDIA released their debut single on Monstercat, Precipitate. The song was featured on Monstercat 011 - Revolution. 2013 July * July 3, 2013: AZEDIA released their second single on Monstercat, Calm Down. The song, which was their last appearance on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat 014 - Discovery. Monstercat uploads # Precipitate (December 3, 2012) # Calm Down (July 3, 2013) Off-Monstercat releases Albums/EPs as AZEDIA * Divided + Trying EP WolfMoon *# Divided *# Trying * Isolation EP WolfMoon *# Something *# The Mist *# Kabuki *# Ether *# The Hole *# Fall Below * Life Goes On WolfMoon *# Thunder & Lightning *# Loved Again *# Leith Blur *# Honest *# Absent *# How Does It Make You Feel *# Agony *# Ra *# Leviathan *# Life Goes On * Form WolfMoon *# Roots *# Kin *# Blood *# Anatomy *# Form *# Release *# Running *# Diving * Infinite Space Dojang *# La Luna *# Here *# Perplex *# Long Life *# Autogen *# People Will Say * Infinite Space II Dojang *# Those Who Wait *# Mortal *# Chains *# Infinite Space *# Who Knows *# Drowning Albums/EPs as Anatu * Anatu Dojang *# Bleach (with Gabriel) *# Recurrence *# So Long *# Be Strong *# Anybody *# Anxious (with Sam Xavier) *# Rainbow *# Spirit (with Gabriel) *# Cry *# Liberty (feat. John Garner) *# Slumber *# Beginning To Forget *# There (feat. John Garner) *# My Love Is Yours (with Gabriel) *# Baleh (with Gabriel) *# Lobster & Crab (with Ceezlin & Gabriel) *# Circadian *# Relapse (with Hard Fact) *# We All Believe (with Gabriel) Albums/EPs as Hard Fact * Autolife EP *# Autolife *# Secrets (feat. Moonflowr) *# Tam Tam *# When You Were Singles as AZEDIA * Filthy Habit Love * Remain As You Are WolfMoon * Requiem For The New World WolfMoon * Fathom WolfMoon * Something VIP WolfMoon Singles as Anatu * N'goni - Praises * Tears I Can't Hold Inside (with Visceral Design) bitbird Singles as Hard Fact * Break * Given Love * Relapse (with Anatu) Remixes as AZEDIA * Magnetic Man - Flying Into Tokyo * James Blake - Lindisfarne * Bon Iver - Calgary * James Blake & Bon Iver - Fall Creek Boys Choir * Lunova Labs - Burden * Written In Waters - The Fall * Gabrielle Aplin - The Power of Love * Polaroid 85 - Freefall * Wyldest - Cruel Dusk Remixes as Hard Fact * Four Tet - Unicorn Featured appearances as AZEDIA * Keeno - Moonrise Production as Anatu * Ceezlin - Obstacles (prod. Anatu & Gabriel) Category:Artists Category:Dubstep Artists Category:AZEDIA discography Category:Bitbird artists